


My Best Friend is the Mate of my Brother

by Mythgirl411



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hybrids, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: Tyler and Bonnie have one thing in common. They have a sister in common who is four years older than them. Tyler's dad and Bonnie's mom spent one night together and she ended up pregnant. She gave birth to a baby girl who was raised with Tyler. She ends up being a witch and werewolf hybrid. At sixteen she leaves home and never looks back. One day she comes back right as the original business starts up. But she is hiding a secret. She is best friends with Klaus Mikaelson. So what happens when Annelise meets Klaus' older noble brother. Let's see what happens now.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Finn Mikaelson/Sage, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 6





	My Best Friend is the Mate of my Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other Mikaelson siblings meet their half-brother's best and closest friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Esther will not be alive in this version. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Vampire Diaries only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Annelise pov_  
I was so furious. My half brother and half sister were idiots plain and simple.

I pulled up to where my best friend was staying then I got out and went in. Once I went in he smiled and spoke.   
"Hello Anne."   
"Hey Nik. I hear you have a little problem."   
"Yes well it seems your siblings and their friends have gotten themselves in quite the predicament." I rolled my eyes.   
"Of course." Nik spoke.   
"But first. I have a surprise."   
"What?" He smirked and leaned back.   
"How would you like to be a hybrid? Or rather trybrid." I looked shocked then spoke.  
"You did it?"   
"I did it." I went over and hugged him.  
"Thank you."   
"Of course Anne." I sat down and we talked and caught up. 

I was laughing at something Nik had said when we both heard something. We looked up and I saw a man standing there with brown hair and brown eyes.   
"Ah brother. You are back."   
"Niklaus. I wasn't aware we had a guest."   
"Yes well she is quite the sneaky little thing." I hit Nik's arm playfully and he smirked. I rolled my eyes at my best friend then stood up.   
"I'm Annelise." The man smiled and kissed my hand.  
"Elijah." I blushed and looked down. I heard Nik snort so I spun around and shot him a glare. He held his hands up defensively and I rolled my eyes. Elijah spoke.   
"Forgive me but you look familiar." I smiled and sat down.   
"I have family in this town." Nik spoke.  
"Yes. Two rather annoying half siblings."   
"I tried to tell you Nik." He shrugged then spoke to his brother.   
"Bonnie Bennett and Tyler Lockwood are her siblings." Elijah raised an eyebrow then looked at me. I shurgged.  
"I don't really talk to them or their families. They aren't my biggest fans and I am not theirs." By now three other people had come in. Nik introduced everyone then we got to know each other. 

That night I was in my room Nik had insisted on giving me when I heard a knock on the door. I looked up to see Elijah standing there.   
"Hi." He smiled and spoke.  
"Hello. I was seeing if you had settled in."   
"Yeah. I'm settled in nicely."   
"Good. I wasn't aware my brother could......" He paused and I smiled.  
"Could show kindness to anyone? Trust me I know. But maybe it has something to do with the fact that we're both kind of outsiders with our families. Granted I doubt I will ever have the family problems he has had but still. Nik was the only one who understood what I was going through. I'm not only a hybrid but a mistake in my family. Both of them." Elijah came over and put a soft hand on my cheek.  
"You are not a mistake Annelise. No matter what others have told you." I smiled and spoke.  
"Thank you Elijah." He nodded and kissed my cheek.   
"Good night then."   
"Night." Once he left I touched my hand to my cheek and blushed. I shook it off and got ready to shower.

I came out to find Nik sitting on my bed drawing. I rolled my eyes but smiled and sat on my bed. I laid down on my stomach and just rested for a bit. After a bit of silence Nik spoke.  
"He likes you."   
"Nik......"   
"Anne. You know you can't lie to me. Besides, being supernatural means you can sense things such as your true mate. It seems Elijah is yours." I groaned and put my head down.  
"I literally just met him."   
"And?" I put my head up and gave my best friend a look.  
"Nik...." He saw the look and put his drawing down. He leaned back and I sat up, leaning against him.  
"You aren't a monster Anne. Just because you are different doesn't make you a monster but a warrior. You are strong inside and out. And you deserve love Annelise Nan Bennett." I sighed and smiled.  
"Thank you Nik."   
"Of course. Now you close your eyes and get some sleep because we have a big day tomorrow." I chuckled and got under the covers, falling asleep next to my best friend instantly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
